conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanev
Vanev (sometimes styled as VANEV) is an international organisation that was set up in 1991 shortly after dissidents fleeing oppression in East Asia fled to Novaya Zemlya and established the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic. The Free Republic was contacted by liberal organisations from North America, Oceania and Africa, seeking press freedom and democracy. The member states of Vanev are mostly small nations otherwise considered insignificant. Vanev provides them with technology and military forces. Vanev has good diplomatic relations, overlap in membership, and some overlap in purpose with the International Organization of Microstates. In September 2012, Vanev, minus the NZFR (and Lesotho, as it is already part of the SAC), was made an "official nation" for diplomatic purposes, with threats for outside constantly increasing. Each country was admitted as a "state", and they were allowed to keep their own governments, languages, flags, currencies, militaries etc. A "central military" (the Vanev Central Military) of 250'000 was formed, with some overlap with the state militaries. Seacity was made an official city, and became the capital of the Vanev Republic. Member states Full/main members *Asia ** *Africa ** Central African Republic** ** Lesotho** ** Djibouti *Oceania ** Vanuatu ** Solomon Islands ** Palau ** Micronesia ** Nauru *North America ** Dominica ** Saint Vincent and the Grenadines ** Antigua and Barbuda ** Saint Kitts and Nevis ** Trinidad and Tobago ** Saint Lucia Associate/partial members *Asia ** Bhutan ** Nepal *Africa ** Mauritius* ** Equatorial Guinea** ** Cape Verde ** Benin ** Sao Tome and Principe** (Emergency Member) ** Chad (Emergency Member) *Oceania ** Kiribati ** Tuvalu ** Marshall Islands *North America ** Bahamas ** Grenada * Though Mauritius is considered part of the Hurian Federation, the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic and the other Vanev states recognise it as an independent state. See also Operation Island Freedom. ** Claimed by Hurian Federation as part of July 2012 expansion war (all of Sub-Sahara/Bight of Benin Africa claimed). Vanev Military Force Vanev maintains a military force of about 50'000. There are always some soldiers stationed in the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic (Vanev's headquarters), though there is little overlap in membership with the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic Army, or the national armies of other Vanev member states. OBSOLETE (due to retcon): In early May 2012, large amounts of the Vanev Military Force were transferred to a number of African nations (Vanev members Equatorial Guinea and the Central African Republic and non-members Togo, Senegal, Cameroon, Niger and the Gambia) in case a war/invasion situation in Mandinka develops. In late July 2012, investigation and paramilitary units were sent to Trinidad and Tobago and St. Vincent and the Grenadines (paramilitary only) to investigate the Hurian Federation's presence in the region and prevent/deal with war or invasions of the Caribbean Vanev states by the Hurian Federation or the Union of Everett. On the 26th of July 2012, a preliminary unit of 2500 soldiers was sent to Trinidad and Tobago to both assist Venezuela against the 2012 Invasion of Venezuela and defend the Caribbean from further attacks. In addition, a 1500-man unit was sent to the island of Hispaniola to stop the Hurian fleets from Jamaica from travelling to Venezuela. On the 31st of July 2012, a military unit of 10'000 was sent to Equatorial Guinea in order to protect the nation from Hurian expansion/annexation campaigns. A further 25'000 soldiers were sent to Sao Tome and Principe when the evacuation of Equatorial Guinea began. When the destination of the evacuation was changed to Benin, most Vanev troops in Africa were redirected there also. On the 1st of August 2012, Vanev, along with the North African countries, organised the North African Freedom Organisation, consisting of the African countries not claimed by Huria at the time. Category:Vanev Category:Organizations Category:FW Storage